Talk:Darth Evil
On December 29 2008 this article was nominated for Article of Eviltude, the result is seen below. Darth Evil (+0) Support #I think this could become something great. -- Riffsyphon1024 16:11, 29 December 2008 (UTC) #Great article. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 20:21, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Object #Per reasoning below Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 03:21, 30 December 2008 (UTC) #I'm afraid I have to agree with Madclaw. — 'supergeeky1' '\ /''' (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 03:25, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Neutral/comments Then why nominate it now? Why not nominate it after you think it is great? Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 03:22, 30 December 2008 (UTC) *I think he meant that it could become a Featured Sith in time... and that AOE is just the beginning. You know, get some feedback about the article and then get it ready for FS. I think the article looks good, good enough to be an AOE, and it has FS potential. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 10:29, 30 December 2008 (UTC) **Yeah that is what I meant. It has potential for Featured Sith but I know it's not that great yet. -- Riffsyphon1024 10:04, 31 December 2008 (UTC) *Doy, all this going on on my little article....but yeah it needs more...--Darth 83.81.43 19:59, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Fixing this up I think I'll be able to add more to this as it is a little short now. There's a lot to work with for this article, and I'm thinking along the lines of a female Kyle Katarn. Since this is about a woman, why not let a woman (unless I'm a man named Linda, though there aren't that many of us them out there) do this? Linda Mancia 12:00, 13 February 2009 (UTC) *Please do! Just make her Evil...mwahahahahahahaha...ahem. But seriously, my original idea was for her to so evil, evil in ways that other sith lords just couldn't be. On that note, an Evil antithesis of the Great One sounds just about perfect. Have fun!Darth 83.81.43 16:09, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Here's what I have so far: She was the Creator who gave up her rule to Kyle, became the deity of a bunch of female Sith, and started a war with the Darthipedians. Sound OK? Linda Mancia 21:27, 13 February 2009 (UTC) *Sorry for being late to reply. I really like the idea of the universe originating from everything wrong, and also Darth Evil waging war on the darthipedians (just remember, she doesn't die, so she can't really lose; or maybe this is where she meets her match? hmmm....) Ideas floating around my head are: Her purpose for creating the universe in the first place is for her own entertainment; just like all evil things she does- just like creating sex only to withhold it >:D. Or maybe there's just no visible reason for her to do anything- something that frustrates the hordes of poor geeks trying to understand her :'( Let me know if you want me to start randomly editing the article itself at any point...Darth 83.81.43 09:09, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Sorry I couldn't reply sooner. Got sick...got sick again... had a 14 hour plane trip...then got sick. But now I'm here! I'm having a little trouble writing about the whole FEM thing and the the FEM laws, could you help me with that? And about how Darth Evil came to Madeline I also have difficulty with. About the Darthipedian War is something I can handle: Darth Evil and the FEMs uncrappify the wiki, which people have problems with, a battle happens and the FEMs win. Then some brave Darthipedian (don't know who) launches a surprise attack on the FEM stronghold and takes it. They are about to take Darth Evil, about to make her admit that she met her match... when she disappears. Just disappears. And no one knows what happened to her. I think it fits with the whole: "She ''might be around somewhere that was in the original article. Please edit the article as much as you want (as long as it isn't vandalism). I need all the help I can get in this project. Thank you sooo much, Linda Mancia 15:58, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Aye aye, skipper! Glad to be of service! (when eventually I am that is- random insomnia inspired articles are so much easier. But I do have some ideas for this one mwahaha) Darth 83.81.43 07:33, 21 February 2009 (UTC)